


My Little Dragons

by Cardfighter_By_Maple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou's Older Sister, Karasuno Family, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Karasuno, Team as Family, Tsukishima Akiteru & Tanaka Saeko & Ukai Keishin & Original Character, Violence, squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardfighter_By_Maple/pseuds/Cardfighter_By_Maple
Summary: Tatsu Hinata. Her name meaning dragon. She had a bad life. She never knew what the word 'Love' meant. But that changed when her baby brother came into the world. She suddenly had a reason for living. She changed when Shouyou was born. She finally understood what love was. From then on she fought with everything she had to protect what she loved.Time-skip forward to current:A lots happened in her life. But finally it was peaceful. But nothing could have prepared her for what was about to come.(Starts from beginning of the OC's life, so you can understand later on. Original character centric in the beginning. But once we get caught up to present it will show others point of view more often.)





	1. Age:8

**Author's Note:**

> I love Angst, and I'm sorry for your hearts. I haven't written in a long time so I'm a little rusty, sorry. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Character Description:  
> Name: Tatsu Hinata  
> Age: Progresses throughout the chapters  
> Hair: Bright Orange  
> Eyes: Hazel-Green  
> Height: Progresses throughout the chapters

 

“Why can’t you do anything right?!?!” A voice shouted and the sound of flesh meeting flesh could be heard. “I-I’m s-sorry.” A small child with shockingly bright hair managed to stutter out. Her eyes were full of fear and unushered tears, she held her already bruising cheek as she looked up at the man who was responsible. The older man towering over the small girl just let out an angry huff, “Well you better clean it up. Do you understand girl?” He said in a menacing tone, looking at her intimidating gaze.  
“y-yes sir!” She got out softly her eyes looking down. He nodded his head and walked out of the room. The small girl moves her eyes to look at the mess she made. She had accidentally broken a glass cup trying to get it out of the cabinet. Her tears started to fall freely down her cheeks as she looks at the calendar. May 27th was the date. It wasn’t a special date. They never celebrated anything on it. It was just a normal day. 

She got the broom out and swept up the glass and threw it all away. Once she had finished she made her way to her room. As she was passing by her Mother’s room she heard it. The moans, grunts and everything in between you would expect to her when someone was having sex. Her nose crinkled in disgust at the noises. Finally, she had made it to her room. When the door opened she was greeted with the same plain room she’s always known. White walls, a dingy mattress on the floor with a small blanket on it, her clothes in a corner, a calendar that’s on the floor next to the mattress and a small stuffed bear. She was never given much, she never had anything new. It’s not it bothered her, things didn’t matter. What she longed for was the love she’s never known. All she wanted was a simple ‘Happy Birthday’. But what does she get, a bruised and swelled cheek and the joy of hearing her mother doing her job. 

The small girl drops down on her dingy mattress, her tears silently falling once again. She looks to her left to the calendar next to her. May 27th. It’s circled in red ink with a balloon that had the number eight drawn on it. She curls in on herself hugging her body and cries to herself, “H-Happy Birthday to me, Ha-appy Birth-day t-to m-me, Hap-py Bir-thday to-o T-Tats-u.” Her body racks with violent sobs, she makes sure to stay silent to not anger her parents further. Tatsu had been living with this her whole life. She hated and feared the people, others told her that were supposed to love her. What is Love? She had heard the word and people explained it to her. Still she had no idea what it was, how could she? She’s never had anyone love her, so how could she have someone to love.


	2. Age 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to get it out there. Real life is a bitch. Well here it is. Enjoy!

“What the hell did you feed me brat?!?!” Tatsu shrunk back as her mother screamed at her. The she continued to throw up into the trash bin. “N-Nothing, I swear. I made dinner like I always do.” Tatsu managed to stutter out in fear of punishment. The older woman got up and wiped her mouth off, she glared at the 10-year-old.  
“Calm down Aiko.” Said a man with mud colored hair and seaweed green eyes. Aiko turned to the man with an annoyed expression. “Rei! This brat may have poisoned me and you say calm down? No, I won’t!” She said her tone hardening. Rei sighed, “Then let’s go to the doctors. We can go now.” He said holding the door open. Aiko walked out, but not before glaring at Tatsu who flinched. Her father turned to her before walking out and said in a low voice, “If I found out you did cause this. Your punishment will make you wish you were never born.” With that he exited the room and left for the doctors with Tatsu’s mother. 

3 Hours Later…  
Tatsu was sitting on the couch reading a book when her parents came bursting through the door. She jumped when the door was flung open, she dropped her book. “WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO?!?!” Aiko screamed as soon as the door closed. “U-Um what happened?” Tatsu didn’t want to ask, but she wanted to know what had happened. Aiko swung around to look at her a crazy look in her eyes. “Oh well my dear free loader, I’m sick because I’m pregnant. How fucking lovely is that?!” She told Tatsu and then laughed a slightly insane kind of laugh. Rei who had been silent this whole time so far finally spoke up. “Brat, go to your room. And don’t come out for the rest of the day.” He said in a calm voice. Tatsu then sped away to her room no questions asked. She knew If she questioned him there would be consequences.  
She closed her door as soon as she was in her room. Her room was a little more decorated then it had been two years ago. She had more blankets on her mattress. She now had a growing collection of books in the corner of the room. And some newer clothes she took from the lost and found at school. She sat against her door thinking about what her mother told her. ‘Pregnant? How the heck? What’s going to happen?’ She kept thinking and then realized, ‘Oh no, she’s going to get rid of it.’ Her body jolted at the realization. But she couldn’t be sure, so she decided to ask her parents tomorrow. She was preparing for the consequences of asking such a question.

-The Next Day-  
Tatsu got up early and made breakfast like she always does. She set the table and put out the food. Soon enough her parents came out and sat down to eat. Tatsu sat down as well, she was trying to make the feeling in her gut go away. Eventually she gathered up the courage to ask, “Ma’am what are you going to do about the baby?” Both of her parents stopped eating at her question. They went silent and looked to her. “I’m planning on getting rid of it, it’s useless anyway.” Aiko replied like she was giving out the weather. “Now what gives you the right to ask that question?” Rei said his face emotionless. Tatsu knew she was in deep, but she needed to push a little more. “Nothing sir, but I was hoping she would keep it. I would like a sibling.” Tatsu managed to get out without stuttering. “We do not want to take care of another useless child.” He replied with a level voice.  
“I can!” Tatsu jumped up and yelled. Her parents jumped at the loudness of her voice. “I-I mean I can take care of it. You wouldn’t have to do anything. I swear.” She knew she was going to get a beating for talking like this, but it was worth it to try. Her parents looked at each other, they were having a silent conversation with each other. Finally, her father turns back to her. “Ok then, your mother will have the baby. But you will be the one caring for it. Understand?” Rei said looking Tatsu in the eye. She nodded her head vigorously, agreeing with the deal they had made. “But first, before anything else happens. You need to be punished. How dare you ask such a question. How dare you talk out of turn. How dare you think you have any right to raise your voice in our presence.” Rei said, his tone menacing and dangerous. Tatsu froze up, knowing this was coming. But she was still scared. “Y-Yes sir.” She stuttered out. “Go to your room, I’ll be up soon.” Rei said to her, she then got up and went to her room to await her punishment. 

About 30 minutes later Tatsu heard her father footsteps. She was petrified. “Hello brat.” He greeted her as he entered her room. “H-Hello sir.” She replied. He looked at her and smirked as he closed the door behind him. About an hour and a half later, Rei left Tatsu’s room. Inside the room Tatsu was on the floor with bruises covering her back and stomach. Blood flowing from the wound on her cheek. She had tears streaming down her face that mixed in with the blood. She just held herself. It hurt too much to move, so she stayed where she was. ‘At least I can have someone. Maybe then I can learn how to love someone.’ That was her last thought before she passed out from the pain.


	3. Age:12

It has been about 2 years since her mother had given birth to her baby brother. Hinata Shoyo. He was the light of Tatsu’s life. She never understood what love was until she saw her brother for the first time. She swore from the very first moment she held him that she would love and protect him from their parents. It was Saturday and Tatsu had decided to take Shoyo out to the park. His second birthday had just passed. “Who’s my bubbly baby boy? You are, yes you are!” Tatsu loved to talk to him in baby voice. It made her feel like his mom. Which she practically was. People always stared at her. Probably wondering why, a 12-year-old was carrying around a 2-year-old. She never cared what other people thought. She was the happiest she has ever been, and that was all because of Shoyo. 

Later that night…  
They got back to the house just in time for Tatsu to cook dinner. Her parents didn’t even acknowledge her. They barely do unless it’s for punishment. After dinner Tatsu was trying to put Shoyo down for bed. He started getting fussy, so she had to try to calm him down enough to sleep.  
“Hush now baby boy. Come on Sho, it’s Ok mama’s here.” She kept repeating these words trying to calm down the fussy baby. She prayed he didn’t start crying. Her parents hated it when Shoyo cried. And they made sure Tatsu knew how much they hated it. Soon enough Tatsu managed to get him to fall asleep. She laid him down in his crib which she had managed to dig out of the trash. It was in decent condition. Tatsu then started on her homework, it was Sunday night and she had work due tomorrow.   
It’s been hell for Tatsu, she’s a full-time student, she’s too young to get a real job and she’s practically a single mother at the age of 12. But thanks to her neighbor a very kind older woman, she has someone to watch Shoyo while she’s at school. And to pay the woman for the help she does yard work and house work for her. Sometimes her grandson will be there. And he’s the same age as Tatsu. He doesn’t say much though. Her husband is a little tough, but he’s always been very nice to Tatsu and Shoyo. With every obstacle life has thrown at her, she’s managed to find a way to overcome it.

-The Next Morning-  
Tatsu got up early made breakfast, then she got ready for school. Then she packed Shoyo’s bag and got him ready for their neighbors. She picked Shoyo up and left the house. When she got to the house next door she knocked and waited. The older woman’s grandson answered the door with a grin. “Oh, Keishin, how are you?” Tatsu said in surprise with a smile on her face. “Hey Tatsu, I’m good. I spent the night at my grandparents last night. And I figured we could walk to school together. If you want to.” He said with a slight blush on his face. Tatsu’s face lit up with a smile. “Sure! I’d love to! But first let me give Shoyo to your Grandma.” She said stepping inside, “Hello Mrs.Ukai, I’m here to drop Shoyo off.” She said greeting the woman standing there. “Hello dear, Good morning. Also, I’ve told you to call me Gram.” Tatsu then handed Shoyo over. “Oh, hello baby boy, how are you?” Gram said as she gave Shoyo a raspberry on his cheek. Shoyo giggled and smiled at the woman. “Alright Keishin and I better be off now. Don’t wanna be late.” Tatsu said walking over the Keishin, who was by the door. “Ok, you kids have a good day. I love you Keishin. I love you too, Tatsu.” Gram said with a warm voice as they started to walk out the door. They both turned back and yelled in unison, “I love you too Gram.” They looked at each other and laughed walking out the door together. Keishin was the first friend Tatsu ever made. She didn’t know how to talk to people. So, when Mrs.Ukai introduced them to each other. It was awkward at first, but eventually they got used to seeing each other and became friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. Life's been super busy lately. But here ya go with a new chapter. Enjoy!


	4. Author's Note

Hiya everyone,  
I'm not sure if anyone is still following this story of not.   
But I'm planning on re-writing it. And I'll post another author's note on here when I have the first chapter up.  
I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. But I've finally found my inspiration to start this story over and make it better then before.   
I hope you all will continue to support and read it. Thank you!

-Cardfighter_By_Maple

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I haven't written in a long time. So please feel free to comment and tell me anything you liked or think I could improve on. Until next time! :D <3
> 
> The reason I wrote this is because I love the thought of the sunshine character having a messed up background. And I just added my OC to make things run better.
> 
> Ok this time I mean it, Bye-Bye!


End file.
